


What Happens in Edom

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Post S03E22: All Good Things..., Size Kink, Slash, Spoilers for the Finale!, Top Meliorn, Wedding Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace had thought the teasing had been limited to Edom. But when he meets Meliorn again at the wedding, things take a different turn.





	What Happens in Edom

Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Jeliorn || What Happens in Edom || Jeliorn || Shadowhunters || Jeliorn

Title: What Happens in Edom – Doesn't Stay in Edom

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, overstimulation, size kink, light BDSM

Main Pairing: Meliorn/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Meliorn

Summary: Jace had thought the teasing had been limited to Edom. But when he meets Meliorn again at the wedding, things take a different turn.

**What Happens in Edom**

_Doesn't Stay in Edom_

"A serious question. On a scale of one to ten, how handsome do you think I am?"

Meliorn was smirking playfully to himself. Honestly, mainly he had just asked this for one simple reason; to see the blonde squirm and be uncomfortable. Mortals liked to think in binaries and those tended to be quite uncomfortable about anything outside what is considered the norm for their own. Meaning, Meliorn was expecting some straight panic from Jace, to act uncomfortable and try to squirm out of answering because 'a dude doesn't call another dude handsome', or whatever. It was meant for entertainment purposes only, yet Jace – he didn't waste a single second with his answer.

"Like a nine."

It startled Meliorn for a long moment. Mainly because the answer had come _without any delay_. Jace had been trying to dodge Meliorn's teasing questions the entire time. He should _know_ that just because Seelies couldn't lie, that didn't mean they _had_ to answer. But Jace was apparently very eager to answer. And oh what an answer. A very interesting answer.

Meliorn had to admit he had _looked_. There was something different about this one, compared to the other Shadowhunters that all somehow looked alike. It were the eyes, if he was being honest. For a mortal, Jace had quite the captivating eyes, with their heterochromia. And perhaps, then he had looked some more. Physically, the blonde surely was appealing.

And _maybe_ , after this fun little answer, Meliorn... looked just a little closer.

/break\

Wedding were to equal parts enchanting and exhausting. The atmosphere was captivating, but the forced setting of all the happy couples – beyond just the main couple. Meliorn sipped his champagne and looked around as he made his way past Helen Blackthorn happily making out with some female Shadowhunter. There was Isabelle, laughing as she held onto the vampire with the glasses. Clarissa Fairchild was off, dancing with the new alpha of the New York pack. The new High Warlock of Brooklyn was even chatting up a Shadowhunter. Mh, there was a theme in tonight. All the Downworlders were pairing up with Shadowhunters. Who was he to break a theme.

"Sulking all alone, Jace?"

The blonde startled and blinked, dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Meliorn tilted his head. Jace was very different from Isabelle, while also sharing may traits with her. They both had their reputation among Downworlders, using their charms and sex-appeal to get what they wanted. They were also both very aware of their looks; Meliorn saw it in the way Jace carried himself. With a certain confidence. That kind of confidence _could_ read as arrogance, but it could also, if used right, be incredibly enchanting. In the wake of their trip to Edom, Meliorn felt himself very much enchanted. He smiled charmingly at the blonde, leaning against the wall next to Jace.

"What? No one else free to talk to?", asked Jace with a frown.

"Maybe I want to talk to you", offered Meliorn and raised one eyebrow.

Jace raised both his eyebrows pointedly at Meliorn at that. "And here I thought the only Shadowhunter worth your time of day is Izzy."

"Maybe I am... broadening my horizon", offered Meliorn next, a slight smile on his lips. "What about you, Jace Lightwood? Do you like to broaden your horizon?"

"My horizon has seen enough broadening in the past months", muttered Jace and shook his head.

"Not the kind I am talking about", hummed Meliorn and reached a hand out.

He gently tucked a loose strand of golden-blonde hair behind Jace's ear. Personally, Meliorn liked that Jace's hair was longer now. Not as long as he thought it could be, but perhaps given a little _time_. It was definitely an improvement to that strangely styled back look he had been sporting the first time Meliorn had met him, when he and Isabelle had dropped by in the Seelie Realm when this entire mess had started off. Jace blinked surprised and looked up at Meliorn.

"From one... nine to another... would you like to dance?", inquired Meliorn.

"A nine? A _nine_?", sputtered Jace. "I'm _at least_ a twelve."

Though then Jace paused and stared at Meliorn in surprised confusion. Meliorn was a Seelie, he couldn't lie. He _actually_ thought Jace was... also a nine? And here Jace had thought Isabelle really was the only Shadowhunter Meliorn cared to acknowledge.

"Wait-", grunted Jace as he was pulled onto the dance-floor by Meliorn.

The Seelie wrapped one arm around his waist and held onto his hand with the other. Jace blinked slowly as he let Meliorn lead. The music was nice, soft – romantic. They were surrounded by all those happy dancing couples. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace could see all his friends be happy. Clary, kissing Maia at the bar – it was what both deserved. Jace knew Maia had been through a lot lately with the death of most of the pack, with her ex-boyfriend. And Clary... Clary had lost her mother, her father, her brother – had killed two out of three herself. She _deserved_ to be happy. She deserved to laugh and kiss the werewolf she loved, to have a parabatai of her own (she had asked Isabelle and Isabelle had agreed to and they were going to start preparing for the ceremony next week) and to have her father with her at the Institute again.

But... Jace? He deserved to be happy too, right? Looking at them all, at everyone here having their happy ending, dancing happily with their partners, having plans for their futures. Jace had neither of those. He had no plans for his future, he had no partner to speak of, he...

He was going to enjoy tonight and see where it would lead him.

/break\

"So...", drawled Jace lowly as he leaned against Meliorn's chest.

They had danced and drunk and eaten and talking, a lot of talking, and were currently back where they started. Leaning against the wall, though well Meliorn was leaning against the wall and Jace was leaning against the Meliorn. Said Seelie looked very bemused as he had an arm loosely around Jace's waist and was staring down into those mismatched eyes.

"So what, golden boy?", inquired Meliorn.

"So are you going to show me your true powers?", asked Jace, voice low. "You know, when you said that I'd see your true powers when taking my lover to bed next...? I guess I missed that window of opportunity but... how about you show me, mh?"

"Very direct", hummed Meliorn and cupped Jace's cheek with the other hand. "I like it."

"And is that a yes or a no?", grunted Jace, looking at him curiously.

"It is a yes if you want it to be a yes", replied Meliorn.

"Always being so cryptic", huffed Jace amused. "Great at avoiding a straight answer."

"Oh, nothing about me is straight", replied Meliorn delighted.

"Something we have in common then", hummed Jace, resting his hand on Meliorn's chest.

He slowly ran it up and hooked it around Meliorn's neck to pull him closer. He kept eye-contact with Meliorn until their lips met. Meliorn made a pleased sound as he put his other arm around Jace's waist to pull him closer. Jace gasped and Meliorn used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jace's mouth, his hands wandering down toward Jace's butt.

"How about you show me your room before it gets indecent?", suggested Meliorn. "And _then_ I'll show you my true powers, mh?"

Jace slowly licked his lips as he stared at Meliorn. "Right. Yes. Good idea."

They parted, though the blonde seemed reluctant. It made Meliorn smile in amusement as he followed Jace out of the party and down the hall until the music and conversation was only a background noise. Jace opened his bedroom door as they reached it, though embarrassingly enough it took him three tries. Apparently, Meliorn was successful at distracting the pretty Shadowhunter. Smirking to himself, Meliorn ran his fingers teasingly down Jace's ribs, making the blonde shudder and stumble a little. His pants were already tented, cheeks and lips red and pupils blown. Meliorn made sure to hold Jace, to prevent him from falling onto the ground.

"Easy there", chuckled Meliorn. "This eager, are we?"

Jace raised both eyebrows, arms around Meliorn's neck as he pulled himself up as close against Meliorn as possible, brushing their erections against each other. "It seems _we_ are indeed."

That made Meliorn laugh in amusement as he let Jace drag him along toward the bed. As they reached the bed, Jace fell backward onto it. Meliorn smiled fondly down at the blonde sprawled out in front of him. Truly a tempting image, Meliorn had to admit.

"I should have paid closer attention to you sooner", mused Meliorn as he reached down.

He slowly started unbuttoning Jace's shirt while kissing him again, leaning over the blonde. Jace rested a hand in Meliorn's neck to hold onto him while hooking one leg around Meliorn's waist. After the shirt was unbuttoned, Meliorn gladly let his hand slip down over the backside of Jace's thigh to cup his ass. It made Jace gasp and arch into the touch.

"So responsive", hummed Meliorn, kissing down Jace's neck.

Jace gulped as Meliorn nibbled his neck at just the right angle. He grabbed Meliorn's shirt and tugged it rather harshly off Meliorn's body. The appreciative little sound coming from Jace did wonders for Meliorn's confidence, though he had to return the sentiment when he got to look at Jace's well-defined, smooth chest. Reaching down, Meliorn gently ran his fingers down that chest, tracing the dips of the six-pack before hooking his fingers into the loops of Jace's pants. He used his other hand to open said pants and then got to pull them off.

"You're overdressed", declared Jace.

Meliorn grunted as Jace rolled them over. The blonde was kneeling between Meliorn's legs, undoing his pants and doing his best to pull them off quickly. Meliorn found himself amused by Jace's eagerness. It was always nice to feel _desired_ by his partner. And when he looked up at the blonde, on his knees, cock hard between his legs, skin soft and bare and smooth, hair messy and hanging into his face, lips swollen from kissing Meliorn – Meliorn found himself desiring his partner too.

"Woah", whispered Jace, the sound breathy and stunned.

The smirk on Meliorn's lips was pure confidence. While he had expected Jace to be impressed, he had to admit that the way Jace looked at him – it sure was something else. The Shadowhunter's mouth hung open, his eyes wide as he stared at Meliorn's hard cock with both wonder and hunger.

"I told you that my ears are not my most impressive physical feature", chuckled Meliorn.

"I... thought you were just... teasing", grunted Jace, very distracted. "You're _hung_."

"Why thank you, Jace. That's so very nice of you to say", hummed Meliorn amused.

The next second he had his arms full of Jace, the blonde kissing him hungrily. Their erections were rubbing against each other, making both of them groan lowly. Meliorn ran his hand down Jace's spine until he could cup Jace's ass, squeezing the firm butt until Jace whined softly.

"Very responsive", noted Meliorn, more than pleased.

There was a light blush on Jace's cheeks at that and Meliorn found it rather endearing. Tilting his head, Meliorn traced those red cheeks gently, Jace nuzzling into the caress. Interesting information to be filed away for later. For now, Meliorn's fingers found their way to Jace's mouth, tracing the soft, plush lips... that were eagerly parted for him. Smirking pleased, Meliorn slipped his fingers onto Jace's mouth. So that was for more than snark and kissing, good to know.

"Very good", whispered Meliorn lowly into Jace's ear.

Jace shuddered, a full body shudder, before he seemed to be sucking on his fingers even more eagerly. Someone liked being praised. How adorable. And so easy to read, even without being forced to tell the truth, Jace constantly told his own truth through his body-language.

"Spread your legs for me", ordered Meliorn as he rolled them over again.

Jace gladly did so, laying sprawled out beneath Meliorn and still running his tongue over Meliorn's fingers. Smiling to himself, Meliorn leaned down to drag his lips over Jace's chest, kissing and occasionally biting a little. He caught Jace's right nipple between his teeth, carefully but with an edge enough to make Jace keen and arch off the bed. Meliorn was going to have _so much fun_ with this one. His lips found their way down, over Jace's six-pack and toward his hard cock.

He pulled his fingers out from between Jace's lips and as soon as his mouth was free, the blonde started moaning rather shamelessly. Meliorn wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, swallowing the hardness whole and hallowing his cheeks out. Jace gasped, voice shaking. One of his hands curled into Meliorn's hair, the other clung onto the sheets in pure despair.

Carefully, Meliorn slipped his spit-coated hand beneath Jace, toward his twitching hole. His touch was gentle as he circled Jace's entrance, pressing down on the soft skin. Jace arched into the touch, definitely wanting more. Meliorn smirked around the cock in his mouth.

He started bobbing his head, very slowly, pressing the flat of his tongue against Jace's cock, running it up and down with his movement. His finger slipped into the blonde. Jace made a drawn-out moaning sound as he was invaded by the one finger already.

"What kind of sounds are you going to make when I actually fuck you?", inquired Meliorn.

He licked his lips curiously and looked at Jace, who was now offering him a very pointed look. "Just shut up. I didn't know just how _obnoxious_ you could be in bed. So... smug."

Meliorn laughed at that before leaning down and kissing the head of Jace's cock. "You will come to realize that smugness is well-deserved, Jace."

Jace huffed though he didn't get to argue, because that was when Meliorn found his prostate. Jace arched his body and closed his eyes, gasping softly as Meliorn started caressing his prostate and returned to sucking him off. Jace curled his toes at the cunning touch.

"Mel, if you don't stop, I'm-", gasped Jace out.

Meliorn found that one spot that made Jace moan particularly loudly and the next moment, Jace came hard, fully arching off the bed before collapsing back onto it, panting hard. His face was flushed, chest covered in a light sheet of sweat, bite-marks from Meliorn decorating his skin. His hair was spread out around his head like a halo. He was... gorgeous.

"Okay... nice... good... but... that was your 'special power'?", grunted Jace.

"Always a critic", hummed Meliorn and added a second finger. "Angel boy, we haven't even _started_. Just lean back and look pretty. Seems to be something you're good at."

"I can do something too", huffed Jace offended and sat up.

"Oh, I'm going to _make you_ so something too, don't worry about that", laughed Meliorn. "For now, however, we gotta prepare you right, mh?"

Jace blushed as he stared down at Meliorn's very proud erection. He gulped hard because he felt himself salivating at just the _sight_ of it. He had slept with men before, but he had honestly never had a lover _this_ well-endowed. His hole twitched in eagerness at the mere thought of that being inside of him. Biting his lower lip, Jace reluctantly leaned back down on his bed when Meliorn glared at him.

"There's a good boy", teased Meliorn before he returned his attention to Jace's prostate.

He added a third finger, stretching Jace, fingers knuckles deep inside the blonde. He was working him wide open, teasing his prostate and massaging his walls. Slowly, Jace's cock hardened again the more Meliorn teased him and opened him up.

"Okay", gasped Jace, nodding slowly.

"Okay?", echoed Meliorn bemused.

"Okay I'm prepared enough, just—fuck me!", groaned Jace.

"Are you sure?", asked Meliorn teasingly.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ I'm sure", gasped Jace.

"...Say please", hummed Meliorn and narrowed his eyes.

Jace gave him the nastiest glare, but it only made Meliorn laugh. "...Please."

Meliorn's eyes sparkled at that. My, that was easy. Maybe this Shadowhunter was... trainable. And here Meliorn had thought Kaelie had been exaggerating about that one; about how gladly Jace submitted in bed. Pulling his fingers out of Jace (earning him a rather cute little sound in complaint), Meliorn grabbed Jace's ass with both hands and rolled them over.

"Where do you keep the lube, Jace?", asked Meliorn.

It took the blonde a few moments to answer, because he just stared down at Meliorn. "Under the pillow. Just... give me a second..."

Meliorn raised an amused eyebrow as he watched Jace. "Don't tell me I'm distracting you this much already. We've only just gotten started. _Now_ is your turn to work."

"Excuse me?", grunted Jace as he adjusted to lube up Meliorn's cock.

Smirking at the Shadowhunter, Meliorn lightly slapped Jace's butt. "Your turn. You know best how much you can handle. Take your time. I wouldn't want you to get... hurt, mh?"

He rested his hands on Jace's thighs, rubbing them gently. The blonde stared down at Meliorn's thick, hard cock and gulped again. He was _so_ going to feel that in the morning. Which was actually something Jace _really_ enjoyed. Biting his lips, Jace adjusted himself and reached behind himself to spread his cheeks. He lowered himself carefully onto Meliorn, reaching one hand down to grab the hard cock to keep it in place as he impaled himself. His breath stuttered some as the thickness breached him. The more of that thick, hard cock invaded him, the more Jace's eyes rolled back in his head. It took him some time, he had to take his time, before he was fully seated on Meliorn.

Gasping for breath, Jace leaned forward, resting his hands on Meliorn's chest and hiding his face in the Seelie's neck. Meliorn made a soft, soothing sound as he started to caress Jace's hair.

"Sh, take your time, Jace", whispered Meliorn softly, kissing Jace's neck.

Jace nuzzled into him and started kissing along the scars on the side of Meliorn's face. It started the Seelie for a moment. Many of his lovers preferred to _avoid_ them and not even look at them. Jace's kisses were gentle and soft. Careful. And then Jace reached Meliorn's lips, properly kissing him.

"You feel...", started Jace slowly. " _So good_ inside me..."

"What is this, the aftermath of the bond?", asked Meliorn amused. "Unable to lie?"

"You know", grunted Jace a bit annoyed, biting Meliorn's ear lightly. "Maybe I don't mind the truth in the bedroom that much. It's something else than having this really obnoxious Seelie ask me countless inappropriate questions to get a reaction out of me-"

"It was amusing", interrupted Meliorn with a smirk.

Jace grumbled to himself and buried his face in Meliorn's neck again, making Meliorn laugh again. After another moment of rest, Jace gathered himself up and started riding his partner. He lifted himself up some before bringing himself down again. First only a little, but the more often he did it, the more he pulled off Meliorn – and the louder his moans grew as he brought himself back down. Every single time that this huge cock was once again fully sheathed inside of him, Jace felt like he was seeing stars, being filled more than ever before, feeling Meliorn's cock push against his prostate. His own cock was already fully hard again, weeping as it bounced against his stomach with every time he brought himself down onto Meliorn again.

"You're doing very well", praised Meliorn gently.

He reached out to wrap his fingers around Jace's cock to jerk him off. The face Jace made when Meliorn praised him was absolutely delightful. Jace whimpered as Meliorn rubbed his head while his large, _wonderfully large_ , cock hammered against Jace's prostate.

"Stop... doing... that", gasped Jace, voice breaking.

"Stop doing what, little one?", asked Meliorn innocently, still jerking Jace off.

"Stop _talking_ ", hissed Jace and arched his back as Meliorn's dick hit his prostate just right.

"What? Why? You seem to like it?", asked Meliorn, still feigning innocence.

"Stop—praising me, damn it", huffed Jace as he lifted himself nearly fully off. "It's-"

"It's what?", prodded Meliorn, massaging Jace's ass with both hands.

"It's embarrassing because _you can't lie_ ", hissed Jace with an accusatory glare.

"Ah", nodded Meliorn as understanding dawned on him. "You're embarrassed because your usual lovers just say it, shallow words that mean nothing, that are meant to bring you along further so the love-making can continue. But when I say it, you know it's the _truth_. And you're not... sure how to handle the fact that it could be true."

Meliorn's eyes were soft and curious as he watched Jace's face. That was... interesting. Though perhaps it should not surprise him too much; he _had_ heard enough about Jace through the grapevines and through Isabelle to know that the boy has always striven for perfection. Smiling to himself, Meliorn at least had enough mercy to not keep teasing Jace for now.

No, for now, he wanted to thoroughly enjoy Jace and the way Jace felt around him, looked on top of him like that, head thrown back and flushed as he rode Meliorn hard. What a look.

"Come on, I know you can come again", hummed Meliorn, jerking Jace off for earnest now.

Jace gasped in a broken way and just as he came back down again on Meliorn's cock – just to come all over Meliorn's chest. Jace's thighs quivered from the exhaustion, every fiber of his being wanted to just collapse back down onto Meliorn. But he didn't leave a job unfinished. He wasn't going to leave Meliorn high and dry. Resting his hands on Meliorn's chest for support, Jace continued riding him, muscles straining as all they wanted was to collapse in post-orgasmic bliss.

Meliorn tightened his grip on Jace's thighs as he was close to his own orgasm and put more energy into his movement, bringing himself down harder until his partner came, deep inside of him. Finally, Jace allowed himself to collapse on top of Meliorn.

"You did good", whispered Meliorn gently. "You did so good, angel."

He gently kissed along Jace's face as he adjusted them both to lay on their sides. Jace made the most wrecked sound when Meliorn pulled out of him, leaving him gaping wide open. He felt so... empty and vulnerable, leaking Meliorn's cum onto the sheets.

"One more", whispered Meliorn lowly, something wicked to it.

"Wha...", drawled Jace out drowsily.

Meliorn was already reaching behind Jace, slipping a hand down to his loose, fucked-open hole, easily pushing two fingers in with no resistance and the help of his own cum. Jace mewled weakly, burying his face in Meliorn's chest. Meliorn reached down to Jace's cock with his other hand.

"No—o...", drawled Jace softly, startling a little when Meliorn immediately stopped.

"I will not do anything that you don't want", stated Meliorn.

Jace blinked a couple of times and looked at him. "...I don't mind."

Meliorn frowned and let of Jace's cock to instead reach for his chin and make him look at the Seelie. "I'm afraid I need you to say that with more conviction. The... problem of sharing the bed with someone who is not a Seelie."

"I don't mind. I want... whatever you got planned. I just was saying no for... I don't know", shrugged Jace, now embarrassed. "I like what you've been doing so far. I want to see where you take this."

Pleased with that answer, Meliorn nodded and returned his attention to Jace's cock. He was already half-hard again, thanks to riding Meliorn to the end. With cunning fingers did Meliorn coax him into full hardness again, fingering him with the other hand, teasing his abused prostate and reminding him of the nice feeling of being stuffed to the limit by Meliorn's cock.

"One more", whispered Meliorn lowly. "I'll make you forget everything but my name and you will remember this, and _feel_ this, for the next few days."

Jace rewarded him with another keen, eager little sound. All his nerves felt like they were on fire after two orgasms, after just how raw Meliorn's large cock had fucked him. And yet Meliorn's fingers were working him over once more, making him come all over again. Jace was pretty sure he blacked out for a few moments at his third orgasm, his whole body feeling so vulnerable and open, his heart pumping harshly from the exhaustion and his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Sh. You were wonderful, angel", praised Meliorn, kissing Jace's temple. "Wonderful. Now rest."

/break\

Jace was pretty sure he couldn't feel his legs when he woke up in the morning. Just turning already send shudders down his spine, his asshole burning from having been fucked by—oh by the Angel he had been fucked by that giant... Wow. Licking his lips, Jace turned a little.

"Hold still", whispered Meliorn gently.

He was holding a wet wash-cloth that he must have gotten from Jace's bathroom. The blanket with the cum-stains was laying in the corner, while a different blanket had been thrown onto the other half of the bed. Meliorn was sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning... Jace up. Huh.

"I can go... okay no I probably can't go shower. But this isn't necessary", grunted Jace.

"It is. I pride myself on being a thorough and thoughtful lover. I'm not turning my back afterward", stated Meliorn sternly. "This is very much a part of it. Now relax some more."

Jace would like to deny it, but it was actually really nice to be taken care of like this. Once Meliorn was done, he returned to the bed, laying down next to Jace and wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder to pull him close. Sighing contently, Jace closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You were right", whispered Jace after a while. "That... really is your special power."

"You weren't bad either, angel boy", teased Meliorn. "I could do this again."

"...Yeah?", asked Jace and tilted his head to look up at Meliorn.

Meliorn hummed in confirmation, running his fingers through Jace's hair. "You should grow your hair out. I think it would look good on you."

"You'd have to fuck me _a lot_ to convince me of that", grunted Jace.

"I can do that", smirked Meliorn and leaned down to kiss Jace.

Jace looked a little surprised at that. So had he just gotten himself more than just a one-night-stand? Closing his eyes, he leaned into the kiss and relaxed. That... didn't sound half-bad. But for now, he _definitely_ needed more sleep. Meliorn had really done a number on him. And here he had thought it had simply been teasing that'd never make it out of Edom – well, he had been wrong on that.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> As announced on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))! Inspired by the finale! Because the Jeliorn was the best part of that finale to me so I had to double down on it immediately! ;D


End file.
